jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Masks of the Shadowkhan
The Masks of the Shadowkhan is the seventieth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Daolon Wong awakens Tarakudo, the King of Shadowkhan. He starts to free the spirits of his Generals who are trapped in Japanese masks. Plot Jade is studying for her State Capitals test and complaining about how boring she finds it to be. She considers what Tohru is doing to be more fun. But in fact, while attempting to guess any magical symbols with Uncle, Tohru miraculously fails. Uncle reminds him that if he aspires to become a full chi wizard, then he must be prepared for when a new evil arises. In prison, the Enforcers are on kitchen duty. In the midst of this, Daolon Wong is attempting to conjure up Shadowkhan to aid in their escape. Instead, he awakens Tarakudo, a floating demon head, who claims to be the king of the Shadowkhan. Tarakudo emerges from the pot that Wong was placing his potion, before breaking out the Enforcers with his telekinetic abilities, in order to gain their help in rebuilding his army, while leaving Wong in prison. Captain Black arrives at Uncle's to inform Jackie about the Enforcers' escape, just as he receives a call about said escapees attempting to get to their jet. But as he once again tries summoning backup, Uncle grabs his cell phone and yells into it, "Magic must defeat magic!" As the Chans and Tohru get in the van to confront this new evil, Jade attempts to tag along, only for Jackie to remind her that she needs to study. At the airfield, Tarakudo demands the Enforcers' loyalty. When they try refusing, he motivates them by threatening to drop barrels down on their heads. As Jackie and company arrive, the Enforcers ask Tarakudo to "bring on the ninjas", to which he states will take some time. As the Enforcers ready their jet, Tarakudo charges against the good guys. Tohru stands transfixed, muttering only one word: Oni; Uncle, on the other hand, recognizes the symbol of the Shadowkhan. Tarakudo then attempts to kill the team with barrels, which the Chans and Black jump out of the way for. The latter then notices how paralyzed Tohru is and tries getting him to budge. He manages to succeed in getting Tohru's attention when he gets hit. Meanwhile, Jackie is trying to dodge all the projectiles Tarakudo fires at him. When he takes cover under a plane wing, he is surprised by Jade, who tries showing off that she knows the capital of Kansas, which she gets wrong. When Tarakudo hovers over them, he recognizes Jade as the "former Queen of the Shadowkhan", only for Jackie to grab her and run away, stating that his niece will not be returning to the dark side (to which Jade agrees). The floating head sighs, seeing that Jade is young, before stun spells are fired at him by Uncle and Tohru, but they have no effect. Tarakudo then vanishes. At first, Uncle thinks their spells did work, but Jackie concurs, seeing that jet taking off. With Black's help, he gets on the plane, only to be blown out the door by the Enforcers. Luckily, Jade had also snuck aboard and managed to get to her uncle with a parachute. While on a flight pursuing the Enforcers, Tohru has a nightmare, involving his childish self being attacked by a yellow horned demon. When he wakes up, Jade pops out of one of the cabinets, asking if he had a nightmare about the floating head. Tohru explains that he recognized the floating head resembling the Oni, hideous horned demons who sneak into the bedrooms of disobedient children, tales which frightened him when he was young. Intrigued, Jackie remarks what do Oni do with "disobedient" children, to which Jade sticks out her tongue. Completely creeped out, Tohru admits that Oni would eat their souls. Uncle dismisses the thought of Tarakudo being Oni, as everyone who has ever controlled the Shadowkhan has been Chinese, such as Shendu, Daolon Wong, and Jade, not Japanese like Oni. He feels that his claims are justified after they learn that the Dark Hand have touched down in Hong Kong. The trail has led to Shendu's former palace. Uncle can guess that their quarry is trying to find something in Shendu's treasury. As they descend into the catacombs, Jade reminds Tohru that it's just a floating head. Meanwhile, Tarakudo shows the Enforcers a chest. But when they open it, they find a mask. Tarakudo explains that it was through this mask that allowed Shendu and Wong to control the Shadowkhan. He suggests that they try it on. Jackie leaps in and prevents Hak Foo from putting it on. Annoyed, Tarakudo demands to know who are these people. Taking his question literally, Ratso starts introducing who the good guys are, before being blasted by Uncle. He then shouts, "Who else wants a piece of Uncle?!" Tarakudo states that he has no idea who he's dealing with. He then proclaims himself as King of the Shadowkhan and Lord of all Oni, confirming that he's really Japanese. Jackie tries tossing the mask to Tohru, only for Tarakudo to catch it telekinetically. Jade, Hak Foo and Chow attempt to grab it, only to bump into each other. The mask then falls on Chow's face and begins to fuse with it. Tarakudo takes the other Enforcers away for "further preparations", while Chow summons the Ninja Khan to deal with the Chans. In the midst of the fighting, Tohru is knocked down before Chow's feet. Chow then spooks him with a simple "Boo". Though Tohru is initially scared by his childhood fears, Jade urges him to face his fears. He attempts to charge at Chow, only to be picked up and tossed like a feather. Guessing that to defeat the Shadowkhan, they need to remove the mask, so Uncle orders Jackie to distract the Shadowkhan while he devises a mask removal spell. Jackie does so, as he leads the Shadowkhan through the catacombs. Meanwhile, the others find a kanji written in Japanese, which details how to defeat this particular Oni. And the key ingredient is Japanese steel, but the problem is because of the fact that they are in China. Jade figures a way out of their dilemma and grabs a Ninja's shuriken, since the Shadowkhan are Japanese then logic dictates that their weapons are as well. Using the Star to successfully cast the spell on Jackie giving him a glowing green hands, which he uses to pull the mask off Chow's face, causing the Shadowkhan to evaporate and disappear. Chow then runs away scared, after Tohru returns the favor with a "Boo" of his own. At first, they think that they've won, only for Tohru to point to the kanji for "one more thing" (using one of Uncle's catchphrases). Meanwhile, Chow runs out to find no one waiting for him. He first thinks that he can be a free henchman, only to be telekinetically pulled back to Tarakudo, who considers the loss of the mask a minor setback, as their quest has only just begun. Back in the catacombs, Tohru reads that in ancient times, Tarakudo terrorized Japan with his nine trusted Oni generals. But his reign came to an end when his generals were trapped within masks. And each general could summon a different tribe of Shadowkhan. Uncle states that they must find the other masks quickly. Jackie then guesses that the masks were predictably scattered across the Earth. Tohru then adds that should the masks be brought together, their combined power can summon enough Shadowkhan to engulf the Earth in eternal darkness. Crying "Aiiee-yaaaahh!", Uncle then tells Tohru that, as the official know-it-all on the Oni, he must do research. On the side, Jade cheers on another quest, much to Jackie's chagrin. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Tohru *Captain Black Antagonists *Tarakudo *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Hak Foo *Daolon Wong *Ninja Khan Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Clancy Brown - Captain Black, Ratso *Adam Baldwin - Finn *John DiMaggio - Hak Foo *Miguel Ferrer - Tarakudo *James Hong - Daolon Wong Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, September 13, 2003 Trivia *Episode reveals the origin of the Shadowkhan and the tattoo from Queen of the Shadowkhan. es:Las Máscaras de los Sombra-Khan Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes set in Asia